Embodiments of the invention relate to RF (radio frequency) signal detectors.
Conventional RF signal detectors may be used to detect a direction from which an RF signal is received. In some conventional systems an array of distinctly spaced RF receivers are disposed to receive an RF signal. Once received, the phase delay in the received signal between the two RF receivers is measured. With the measured phase difference and the known distance between the RF receivers, the direction from which the RF signal is received may be determined. These conventional systems are limited in their accuracy, as minute phase changes in a received RF signal are hard to detect with an electrical circuit.
What is needed is a system and method to accurately detect small phase changes represented by an RF signal received by an array of receivers.